Pizza Deli
by Chic-at-Atlantis
Summary: This can happen when Mikey gets a job.


PIZZA DELI

"So you guys all know how much I love pizza right" Mikey asked in a mischievous tone.

"Do we want to know what you are going to do?" Leo asked skeptically

"Aww come on Leo you don't have to be like so worried about me, I mean like come on it's me we're talking about." He called over in a whiny voice.

"That's probably the reason he's worried, so Raph you have anything to say about this?" Dan asked turning to Raph who was beating on a punching bag.

"Why should I? We don't even know what he's going to do yet" He answered gruffly.

"Ya, so what are you going to do?" Leo asked.

"I am going to work at the pizza deli" He announced

"WHAT" they all screamed.

During this conversation Mikey had been skateboarding on his ramp, and all the excitement has caused him to crash.

"Thanks a lot guys, I was going for an all time high record" he said. HE got up picked his skateboard up and put it away.

"Are you crazy? No one is going to hire a big green turtle!" Leo exclaimed a bit harshly

"Like chill dude, I'm not stupid!

"Could have fooled me' Raph muttered to himself

"I have disguises look O will show you" He ran to his room to grab a couple bags.

"Oh Great! I cant look" Raph complained

"Tada!" Mikey said, picking up the items.

"You…have…got to be kidding me, a trench coat and a rubber mask," Leo said disbelievingly.

"And an orange trench coat at that" Donnie laughed, mainly at seeing his brother walk around in a orange trench coat, and a rubber mask.

"Do you have a brain?" Raph asked, "If you do I'm not seeing it. You know the lips on that

mask wont move when you talk"

"Yes they will" Mikey said defiantly "They were specially designed to do that."

"Maybe that little crash you had knocked you brain loose, or something. Because you know you only have tree fingers!" Raph pointed out loudly.

"Well do you have anything better?" Mikey asked accusingly

"Well…Umm…No!" Raph stumbled "But that doesn't mean anything!"

"This isn't a good idea Mikey" Leo said in his perfect leader tone.

"Leo's right" Donnie agreed. "The chance of them finding out is like a ratio of one, to about one point five. So you will most likely be caught.

"All I see is squiggly lines" Mickey said.

"Mikey" Raph said roughly.

"No but guys, this is something I really want to do, just give me a chance" He said sincerely.

"Fine" Leo said giving in "But only one chance, if they have even the slightest suspicion you

have to leave ok!"

"Ok" Mikey agreed.

"And I'm warning you if you screw this up you will never hear the end of it" Lea warned.

"I get your point," Mikey said trying to think of something to make it sound better. Maybe it

would cause him less trouble in the end. "Hey did I mention the benefits!?"

_**TNMT-TNMT**_

"We get free pizza, mmm, mmm, pizza" Mikey said dreamily

"Yo Mikey, snap out if it." Raph called.

"Huh, what? Oh! Ya so for the tree finger problem, I have an idea but I will need a hard surface to demonsrate.

Yes Rapf your head would be perfect, thank you for volunteering.

SMACK

"ow" Mikey cried in surprise.

"Well fine I'm going to work...with five fingers" As he walked away he could hear his brothers trying to

stifle their laughs. But by time he reached the door they were laughing hard. He turned around and pointed at Raph "And no pizza for you" He called.

"What did I do?" He asked

"Well you did hit him" Donnie pointed out.

"I smacked him, there is a difference" He cried in protest.

"Raph!" Leo scolded

"Well he was asking for it!" Raph said quietly.

Donnie and Raph start bickering.

"Well I can see I have very mature brothers, I'm going for pizza" Leo walked away.

--

"Hi I'm the new guy here" Mikey said to the man who looked to be in charge.

"What are you wearing?" The man asked suspiciously

"A trench coat" Mikey stated, He thought it was pretty obvious.

"Well it looks ridiculous ya know" The man said scornfully.

"You're supose to show me what to do" Mikey said changing the subject.

"Ok, well first things first. My name is George" He said introducing himself.

"I'm Mikey"

"What kind of name is that?" He asked rudely

"They one my father gave me" Mikey replied sounding hurt..

--

"May I get you anything sir" Mikey asked

"Wow Mikey your sounding formal" Leo said putting the menu down.

"Leo" Mikey squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"The one and only"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you thin I'm doing here? I'm getting pizza of course!"

"Hey new guy" George called " What are doing over there!"

"Well this is my twin and we were just talking" He said making up an excuse.

"You guys look ridiculous" He commented.

"What are you wearing" Mikey asked just noticing Leo was wearing a big blue trench coat.

"Well you see I figured if it works for you it will work for me. In fact if Raph and Donnie ever stop fighting

and come in they will be wearing the sme thing." He explained.

"What!" Mikey cried disbelievingly.

"Don worry we all have our own colours, you have orange, I have blue, Donnie has purple and Raph has red."

"You just dont want me to work here you want them to find out" Mikey pouted.

"Well no.. actually ya that's about it" Leo admitted

"I know I goof off sometimes,

"Most the time actually" Leo put in.

"Well I'm serious this time so just believe it and met me be" He walked into the back and started laughing,

_Oh I got him good this time, what reason is there to do this job except for the pizza._

--

"Hey where did everyone go?"Raph asked suddenly noticing that it was just him and Donnie.

"Ya and without us1" Donnie exclaimed

"Oh ya pizza" Raph said remembering. "Well we better put on our snazy trench coats" he said sarcastically,

pulling on the purplr one.

"Hey that's mine" Donnie reminded him.

"Fine" agreed Raph, "give me the red on."

"Purple is so the wrong colour for your eyes" Donnie remarked.

"Your a messed up turtle" Rapg retorted.

"Lets go" Donnie said motioning towards the door.

"Way ahead of you" Raph said running through the door. "Hurry up beauty queen, dont want to

be to late for the pizza" He called over his shoulder.

When they arrived they found Leo deep in thought.

"Hey Leo, whats got you thinking so hard?" Donnie asked

"Ya if you dont stop your going to hurt yourself" Raph retorted jokingly.

"We sould'nt bug Mikey about his Job" He finally said looking at them.

"Well that sucks" commented Raph.

"Why?" Donnie asked.

"Well as hard as it is to believe, Mikey is serious about this job. Just think about it" Insisted Leo.

Rapf makes a mock thinking motion.

"He really wants to do this" Leo Continued.

"Well dont look so down about it. Take a chill pill" said Donnie.

"Only cheer leaders say that you retard" Raph quipped.

"Oh will you two stop" Leo said, looking imberessed of his brothers. "Lets go"

"But we never got our pizza" said Raph.

"Well Mikey's not giving you any." Donnie reminded him.

"Why not ? what did I ever do to him?" He asked dumbly

"Well you hit him" Donnie pointed out once again.

"Well he was being dumb" Raph reasoned.

"Well thats why your not gettin any" Said Donnie, getting annoyed.

"Well that's dumb" Raph replied.

"Okay kids we better go before something gets broken" Ordered Leo

"Yes mum" Donnie said.

Leo and Raph turn and stare at him in horror.

"...oops" was all he said.

"Hey are you guys getting pizza or not" Mikey asked

"He said guys right" Raph asked Leo.

"Mhmm"

"Ok better stay here Don" Raph said happily

Dons mouth drops open in dis-belief.

Raph runs over to grab the pizza that Mikey is holding, Mikey pulls it out of reach.

"What was that for" Raph asked angrily

"You dont get any, remember" Said Mikey

"Why not" He asked for the millionth time.

"Well you did hit him" Donnie stated

"Don't start with me again" Warned Raph.

Raph and Don start fighting again.

"Well I better get these two home before the fines for damage rake up" Leo said grabbing the

pizza.

"I'll be home later"Mikey told him.

"Oh ya Mikey, I really am sorry" Leo said sincerely

Mikey walks into the back and started to laugh again. Wow he really must think he hurt my feelings, he said to himself.

--

Later that day Leo came back to talk with Mikey.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Leo said

"It's no biggy" Said Mikey, pushing off the apology.

"What are you doing?" George asked interrupting

"Well we were trying to have a conversation." Mikey said staring at him in annoyance.

George starts sobbing "Your so lcky you have someone to talk to, I don't have any friends or

family."

"This is weird" Leo commented quietly.

"Tell me about it" Mikey agreed. "Um George, I'm sorry but this is way to weird so I'm going to

have to quit, ok."

"No dont quit, your the only one I have" he begged.

"This sounds like the perfect opportunity to run, how about you?" Leo asked opening the door.

"I'm totally with you there bro, let's beat it"

"You should be glad Master Splinter isn't here" Leo said, starting to walk now.

"Why?" Asked Mikey.

"He would probably flip if he found out what happened."

"Oh ya, kind of like that time we got that van. Or the other time when we got the pet rat. Or the

other time when...

"Just shut up" Leo interrupted

"Well fine" said Mikey. "I'm going to play a video game, at least they can keep me company and they are also good training."

--

Don and Raph are on some roof in the city, still fighting from earlier.

"Well you did'nt get the pizza because you hit him" yelled Donnie

"Well If you ask me that's a really dumb reason. Besides, I've hit him before and he never did that" Raph yelled in defense.

"Well he didn't work at the pizza deli before, he finally found a way to get you back!"Donni

laughed.

"Well that's beside the point" Raph cried

"That is the point" Donnie reasoned.

"Your just making excuses" Raph pointed out, trying to defend himself.

"About what?"He asked

"Defending Mikey!"

"Well this is awkward" Donnie said, noticing that this whole time he had been defending Mikey.

Which was weird.

"Ya why the heck are we fighting over him" Raph said, it not being an actually question but a

point of realization.

"Well then its settled" Said Donnie.

"Let's go watch a show, or something more useful."

"Ya this fighting can take a lot out of ya." Donnie said taking a deep breath.

"We should build up our endurance for this type of thing" suggested Raph.

"Agreed, we will fight about totally useless, dumb, idiotic stuff more often"

"Ok now T.V here I come, and I'm picking the show" Raph said sternly.

"But you watch dumb shows" complained Donnie.

"Haha, useless fighting" laughed Raph.

The End


End file.
